1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for making a dental set-up model utilizable in the practice of orthodontics and, more particularly, to facilitation of making the dental set-up model.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in the practice of orthodontics or any other dental treatment including preparation of a denture, a dental set-up model is often prepared based on an impression model representative of the dentition and the alveolar ridge of a patient to be orthodontically treated. This set-up model is generally prepared by cutting and arranging individual teeth on the alveolar ridge of the impression model. With this set-up model so prepared, not only is a final goal for the dental treatment made clear, but also the occlusal condition between the maxillary and the mandibular dentitions can be ascertained specifically.
Also, the patient when the dental set-up model is presented can visually ascertain the possible final result of orthodontic treatment he or she will receive and, therefore, the dental set-up model is a convenient tool in terms of psychological aspects of the patient.
However, since according to the prior art making the set-up model is carried out manually, involving not only a substantial amount of labor required, but also a substantial amount of time required. Also, where a number of treatments for accomplishing the orthodontic objective are available, the job of making the set-up model tends to become complicated and, therefore, reduction in time required to exercise this job and elimination of labor have hitherto been desired.